Saison 2 de Miraculous : le script d'Okakopa
by okakopa
Summary: La saison 2 de Miraculous ne sera pas diffusé avant quelques mois, pourquoi ne pas écrire mon propre scénario ?
1. Chapitre 1

_Après la fin de la saison 1, voici mon idée pour la suite_

Marinette était perdue, le vieillard savait qui elle était ? Un bon nombre de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête dont les principales étaient :

Qui est cet homme ?

Comment sait-il pour mon identité secrète ?

Suis-je en sécurité ?

Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées (et la jeune fille n'en aurait pas été plus surprise) Master Fu l'invita à s'approcher :

\- Je sais que tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions Marinette, mais d'abord, assied toi.

Marinette s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en bois au fond de la salle. Tikki sortit de son sac et se précipita vers une petite masse verte : un kwami.

\- C'est vous qui avez déposé Tikki et les boucles d'oreille chez moi, comprit Marinette.

\- En effet, répondit distraitement le vieillard occupé à trifouiller un Jukebox.

Marinette le regarda silencieusement et resta médusée devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle : le Jukebox se sépara en deux, laissant apparaître un double fond. Master Fu plongea ses mains à l'intérieur et en sortit une boite.

\- Vois tu Marinette, les miraculous permettent depuis très longtemps aux élus de protéger les populations des dangers qui les entourent. Mais si ils se retrouvent entre de mauvaises mains, c'est le chaos.

\- Comme avec le Papillon ? Demanda la jeune fille, toujours bouche-bée.

Le vieillard posa sur elle un regard triste puis hocha la tête.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit de ma faute : un jour, un homme est venu me voir. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait perdu sa femme et que celle-ci possédait un miraculous. Il m'avait retrouvé et souhaitait que je lui donne les miraculous de la Coccinelle et du Chat Noir.

\- Mais pourquoi les veut-il tellement ?!

\- Il souhaite s'en servir pour faire revivre sa femme.

Marinette cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, cherchant à s'assurer que tout ça n'était pas un rêve.

\- Vous connaissiez cet homme ?

\- En effet, mais je connaissais surtout sa femme.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Elisabeth Agreste.

Ce fut le coup de grâce. Donc le Papillon et Gabriel Agreste ne faisait qu'un ? Adrien était-il au courant ?

Sous le choque, Marinette comprit alors pourquoi Adrien se trimbalait avec un livre sur les miraculous.

Tout à coup, une bestiole volante traversa la porte que Marinette avait-elle même ouverte quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un autre kwami à l'allure d'un chat noir.

\- Maître, je vous l'ai amené comme vous me l'avez demandé, lança Plagg.

\- Marinette, il est temps que Chat Noir et toi fassiez officiellement connaissance. Fais le entrer Plagg.

Lorsque Plagg traversa la porte, Marinette entendit un vague murmure puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement, comme si la personne hésitait à entrer.

Son cœur battait la chamade, elle n'était pas transformée, Chat Noir allait connaître sa véritable identité. Elle ne rêvait pas, elle cauchemardait. Elle tenta de se calmer, Chat Noir non plus n'était pas transformé puisqu'elle avait vu son kwami. Et puis il y avait des chances que ce soit un parfait inconnu qui ne la connaisse pas. Ah mais si ! Il la connaissait puisqu'ils avaient déjà échangé quelques phrases pendant que le Dessinateur et la Marionnettiste tentait de faire leur loi.

Elle tenta de se calmer et reporta son regard sur la silhouette qui apparaissait devant elle.

Ce fut le choc.

\- Adrien ?!

\- Marinette ?!

S'exclamèrent les deux super-héros.

Marinette, à présent hystérique, s'adressa à Master Fu :

\- Vous saviez qui était le Papillon et c'est à lui que vous avez donné le miraculous ?

Adrien regarda les deux protagonistes, sans comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

\- Marinette, tu es Ladybug.

L'intéressée rougit mais ne répondit rien, évitant le regard du mannequin.

\- Je ne comprend rien ! Vous savez qui est le Papillon ? Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

Même Master Fu ne savait comment aborder le sujet. Un silence pesant se fit alors dans la pièce, tout le monde se perdit dans ses propres pensées.

C'est le Kwami qui brisa ce silence.

\- Maitre, il a le droit de savoir.

\- Tu as raison mon petit, répondit ce-dernier, Adrien, ce que je m'apprête à te dire ne va pas être facile à entendre.

Master Fu cherchait visiblement ses mots. Marinette tenta de l'aider, tant bien que mal.

\- Ton ... Le Pap-papillon ... euh ...

\- Marinette, je ne comprend rien, lui sourit Adrien en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, essaye d'articuler.

Marinette inspira et lança d'une traite :

\- Le Papillon est un de tes proches !

Adrien, surprit, réfléchit puis dit :

\- Impossible, quand Volpina a crée une illusion du Papillon, on a vu une silhouette fine donc ça ne peut pas être le Gorille. Sinon, le seul homme de cette taille dans mon entourage c'est mon père.

Un nouveau silence se fit, laissant sous-entendre à Adrien qu'il avait trouvé la bonne réponse.

\- Attendez, vous n'essayez pas de me faire croire que mon père est le plus grand super-vilain de Paris ? Il est toujours en déplacement, il n'aurait pas le temps de créer des super-vilains !

Marinette, Master Fu et les kwamis lui lancèrent un regard triste.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de voyages d'affaire, marmonna Adrien, je dois y aller.

Et le jeune homme quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Marinette parti à sa poursuite.

\- Attend Adrien ! cria-t-elle alors que le mannequin s'apprêtait à traverser un passage piéton.

\- Quoi ?! Aboya-t-il

Surprise par l'agressivité inhabituelle chez le garçon, Marinette ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et reprit :

\- J-j-je sais ... qu-qu-que c'est d-d-dur mais euh ... pas s'énerver ?

\- Tu ne peux pas parler correctement ? Avec Alya, Nino et même Chloé tu y arrives alors qu'avec moi tu te comporte comme un vrai bébé !

Adrien venait de crier sur Marinette alias sa Lady. Devant les larmes glissant le long des joues de la jeune fille, il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Ne sachant quoi faire, il parti en courant jusqu'à l'hôtel privé où il résidait.

Il demanda à Nathalie où était son père. Celle-ci répondit comme à chaque fois "Mr Agreste est actuellement en déplacement, il sera de retour dans une semaine".

Cette fois, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il savait que son père n'avait cessé de le baratiner ces derniers mois.

Hey ! J'espère que ça vous plait, j'hésite à faire une suite, dites moi ce que vous en pensez

N'hésitez pas à aller voir mon autre fan-fiction : Annika et Miraculous

Et ce "script" est aussi posté sur mon blog (vous tapez Okakopa sur Google et vous trouvez un lien Okakopa sur skyrock = bingo)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée :(

Quand j'ai posté ce script, ce n'était qu'un essais, je ne pensais pas que vous aimeriez tant et je tiens à vous remercier du fond du coeur !

Je vais me remettre à l'écriture du script et me dépêcher de le poster !

Encore merci mille fois à tout ceux qui ont lu ma fanfiction et je vous dis donc à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ;)

Okakopa


End file.
